


That Time J2 Made a Sex Tape and We Had No Idea

by oh-jesus-sammy (supernaturalblackhole1)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Camera Sex, Dirty Talk, Incest Kink, Roleplay, Sex Tape, Top Jensen, blowjob, exhibition kink, sam and dean roleplay, video taping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalblackhole1/pseuds/oh-jesus-sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wants to make a sex tape.  Jensen thinks it's a bad idea.  Good thing Jensen always gives Jared what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time J2 Made a Sex Tape and We Had No Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and my punctuation is a nightmare.

"Nobody will know that it's us, we won't show our faces. I think it would be really hot."

"No way, I'm not letting anyone see you. Way too risky."

"C'mon Jen," Jared begs, "we could record it and decide later."

"We are not releasing a sex tape, Jared."

"How is this any different than being up on stage? You seem to enjoy turning me on in front of a crowd." Jensen smirks, he does enjoy it but this was different. He'd never let anyone see Jared naked.

"There's all kinds of Sam and Dean lookalike videos," Jared steps towards him snaking an arm around is lower back, "we could make one of those?"

"You asshole," how dare Jared pull out Sam and Dean role play, (Which happens to be one of Jensen's favorites) at a time like this. Jared kisses him softly across the cheek, pulling down on the short hairs of his scalp and exposing his neck to a long line of wet kisses.

"Dean, you're the greatest big brother in the world," he unbuttons Jensen's pants and slips a hand into his underwear to stroke his sweat-damp cock. "You always give me what i need." Jared suddenly pulls his hand away, leaving Jensen to groan in his absence.

"You little shit,"

"So?" Jared gives him his best puppy-dog face and gestures towards to video camera pointed at the side of the bed.

"You can record us, doesn't mean we're going to release it."

"Well, just in case you change your mind, we need to keep our heads at the top of the bed, on the pillows or further back." Jared turns on the camera and double checks its positioning. "Try not to say too much either."'

"I'm not the one who moans like a little slut, begging to get fucked," he slaps Jared's ass hard, "ain't that right Sammy?" Jared flashes him a wicked grin and presses a finger to his lips as he hits the record button.

Jared takes him by the hand so they are both in front of he camera, he tugs both of their shirts off and runs his fingertips up and down Jensen's biceps as Jensen works both of their pants off.

Jared looks down at the camera and back at Jensen, silently asking if he is really okay with this. Jensen nods and digs his fingers into Jared's ass cheeks. Pressing their hips together, Jensen grinds against him slowly, kissing him and pulling on his hair until they are both fully hard. Jensen is a little surprised at how turned on he is by the need to keep quiet and the thought of someone watching. They kiss and grind up against each other until Jared leads him over to the bed. Careful to keep their heads out of the frame, Jensen bends one of Jared's legs at the knee and lets it fall open, giving the camera a full view of his boys beautiful cock.

Jensen can't open him up the way he normally would, so he gives Jared two fingers to suck on as Jared reaches for the lube, conveniently placed on the nightstand. Jensen presses two fingers to his hole as Jared squeezes lube over them. Jensen's fingers breach him slowly, scissoring inside him. Jared pulls him closer, kissing Jensen as he bears down on his fingers.

Jared presses his lips to his ear, "The best big brother," Jensen resists the urge to slam into him and fuck him until he's screaming, instead he lines himself and pushes just the head of his cock in and back out, teasing Jared for being a little shit. 

He bends Jared's knees and rests both hands on the back of his thighs as Jared reaches down to spread himself open. Jensen is careful to keep his body upright as he enters him slowly. he lets Jared adjust to the intrusion before moving his hips. Jensen drops his head back and lets out a low groan, "good little brother." he picks up the pace and watches with heated eyes as Jared grips his own cock, stroking in time with Jensen's thrusts.

Jensen turns Jared's face and buries his head into his neck to obscure their faces as he moves them to the center of the bed, pulling Jared to the edge so he can pound his ass right in front of the camera. Jensen presses their chests together, and fucks into him harder, mindful of the view the camera is getting. 

Jared can tell Jensen is close by the way his hips stutter and his pace falters. He voice is low, breathless. "So good, Dean." He grips his cock tighter and pumps himself a few more times before he comes all over his stomach, stray drops hitting his chest. 

"Jesus fuck, Sammy." Jensen pulls out, stripping his cock until he comes across Jared's ass, smearing the wet mess over his hole. Jensen stands up and stumbles backwards, fumbling with the camera buttons until he shuts it off.

-

"Jen. Jen wake up." Jensen rolls over in protest and throws an arm over his face, groaning sleepily as he rubs his eyes.

"We made a porno," Jensen yawns.

"Yeah we did," Jared curls up next to him and rests a hand on his chest, "I think you liked it."

Jensen eyes him speculatively, "Yeah yeah." He pulls Jared closer in attempt to fall back to sleep.

"You want to watch it?" Jensen cracks an eye open and gives him a little grin. Before he knows it, Jared is up and across the room, messing wtih the camera when two figures appear on the screen, one pulling their shirts off and the other takes their pants off. "It's black and white and the quality isn't the best. We'll have to edit the sound out because someone wouldn't keep quiet."

"You started it,"

Jared lays down next to him, watching themselves grind their cocks together on-screen, they really could be watching anyone. 

Jensen gives himself a few lazy strokes as he watches himself finger Jared open, muffled groans coming from the screen. Jared presses his lips to Jensen's ear, "You like watching yourself fuck me?" Jared kisses a long trail down his chest and over his stomach. Jensen reaches to pull hm back up and into his arms. "Ssh, just watch." Jared swallows down his cock as Jensen watches Jared stroke himself and get fucked on-screen.

Jensen groans, tangling a hand through Jared's hair and pulling back hard.

"Fuck!" Jensen watches as the figures on the tv reposition themselves so they're right in front of the camera. Jared has both hands on him, one massaging his balls and the other gripping him tight as he pumps Jensen's cock in and out of his mouth.

All the visual stimuli is a little overwhelming so Jensen drops his head back and closes his eyes, the muscles of his lower abdomen spasming hard as he grips the sheets and comes into Jared's eager mouth.

-

"You sure no one can tell it's us?" Jensen knows because he has watched it plenty of times already. He wasn't sure about this at first, but he trusts Jared.

"You can't see our faces and I cut the audio. There's nothing that could identify either of us. Just a dude who looks like Dean fucking A dude that looks like Sam."

"Nobody can trace it back to us?" Jensen knew this was against his better judgment but a small part of him felt smug showing the world that Jared's ass was his, even if nobody had a clue.

Jared smiles and bites at the corner of his mouth, "want to watch it again? Just to be sure?"

-

Jared picks an early morning to go to the public library. When he is sure he hasn't been recognized, he sits at one of the computers and works quickly to upload the video. The last thing he needed was to get busted uploading a pornographic video of himself and Jensen at a public library.

He creates a bullshit username and email address and uploads it to xvideos.com, adding the caption, 'hey doesn't this look like those brothers from that Supernatural show?'

He chuckles quietly to himself as he leaves the library completely unnoticed.

The video fell into a sea of lookalikes, resurfaced every once in a while, some of the fans swore that it was really them but no fuss was ever made.

It was one thing on a long list of sexy memories, one of many they could conjure from each other with just one look, not caring who was watching. The video is rarely seen these days, but is still out there, hiding in plain sight.


End file.
